


Never Apart

by AgentLin



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally after another half an hour of waiting a officer un-cuffed him and let him have his one phone call before taking him to juvie. There was no doubt in his mind who’d he call. He didn’t wait long for his call to be answer.</p><p>“Ian?” Mickey questioned over the line,</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“Where the fuck are you man.”</p><p>    Ian couldn’t help but laugh a little bit. His angry lil thug muffin was the best.</p><p>“Look, I got into some trouble on my way home and I don’t think I’ll be going home any time soon.”</p><p>“Don’t fucken tell me you’re calling from the police station.”</p><p>“And if I am.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Apart

    The plan was simple. After work go home to Mickey. But apparently some drunk asshole had other plans. This guy followed Ian and tried to get on with him but Ian refused. Then fists started flying and well turns out the guy was a cop. And drunk or not beating the hell out of a cop still landed you in jail.

    Ian sat on a bench in the police station handcuffed down. Beating a cop meant he was definitely facing juvie time. For the fifth time he asked for his one phone call but no one was listening. Off in the distance he could hear his phone ringing in a bag where it was put. Mickey was gonna kill him for making him worry so much.

      Finally after another half an hour of waiting a officer un-cuffed him and let him have his one phone call before taking him to juvie. There was no doubt in his mind who’d he call. He didn’t wait long for his call to be answer.

“Ian?” Mickey questioned over the line,

“Yup.”

“Where the fuck are you man.”

    Ian couldn’t help but laugh a little bit. His angry lil thug muffin was the best.

“Look, I got into some trouble on my way home and I don’t think I’ll be going home any time soon.”

“Don’t fucken tell me you’re calling from the police station.”

“And if I am.”

    Mickey sighed loudly over the phone and Ian smiled.

“I always thought we’d have this conversation but I’d be the one at the station. What did you do anyway?”

“Beat up a drunk cop trying to molest me.”

“Can’t trust the fucken security in this country. Did you beat him real good?”

“Yea.”

“Black-eye and busted lip kind of shit?”

“Totally.”

“How are you?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Not in juvie you won’t. You haven’t been there before right?”

“No.”

“Oh Ian.”The officer who had let Ian go tapped him on the shoulder and told him that he had two minutes left before they had to get going.

“Look I gotta go Mickey. I’ll be gone for like a few weeks. I’ll be fine, you don’t have to worry.”

“Alright Gallagher, see you tomorrow.”

    Ian smiled as the cop cuffed him again. At least he could look forward to seeing Mickey tomorrow.

===*===

    Mickey hung up the phone and laughed a bit. It was bound to happen right, Ian in juvie. But Mickey still believed what he said, Ian wasn’t gonna be okay in there. He went to his room and grabbed a piece of paper and pencil. Then he went to Svetlana’s room where Yevgeny was sleeping. He left the note next to him and kissed his forehead. Mandy would be home in a few minutes. On his way out of the house he grabbed a bottle of beer and left.

===*===  

    Ian walked into the cafeteria the next morning and got in line like the others. He just waited for an officer to tell him he had a visitor but no one came. He looked around and sat down at an empty table as far away from everyone else as he could. Ian grabbed the small milk carton and opened it pouring some of the milk into his cereal. He stared at it for a bit still hoping to be called away but nothing happened.

    Just then someone else’s tray was in front of him. He didn’t dare look up afraid that this was what Mickey said about not being fine there. Whoever sat in front of him grabbed his milk carton and pour it’s remains into their cereal. Finally Ian slowly looked up to see who had sat down.

“Mickey?!?”

“Morning Gallagher.”

    Mickey sat in front of him in the same jumpsuit he wore and ate his cereal.

“What are you doing here?” Ian asked,

    He was expecting to see Mickey but not like this.

“Got drunk, beat a cop, got in last night.”

    Ian just stared at him in disbelief.

“What?” Mickey said as he bit into his apple,

“Did you get yourself fucken arrested just to be here with me?”

“I told you, you weren’t gonna be okay in here by yourself.”

    Ian still couldn’t believe it. Fucken Mickey, best boyfriend ever. But then Ian thought to the last times he was here.

“Last time you were here you told me you did all the fucking.”

“I ain’t gonna be nobody else’s bitch.” Mickey replied, “Now eat, breakfast is the only good thing in this shit hole.”

Ian smirked, “But you’ll be my bitch.”

“With what you’re packing Gallagher you could make anyone and everyone your bitch.”

“Yea then you’d beat the shit out of them.”

“Gotta protect what’s mine.” Mickey turned back to another group of people. “Yo, guys.” He whistled and got their attention.

    They seemed to recognize Mickey then came over to sit down with them.

“This here.”Mickey said pointing at Ian, “Is my boyfriend. First time in here and he’s under my protection.”

“Fresh meat.” one of them said,

“Hands off.” Mickey said,

“Hey I heard you over there.” another guy said, “You really his bitch?”

“Fuck yes.”

“What you packing Ian?” another asked,

    Ian blushed and looked away.

“Enough assholes.” Mickey said and they all did and continued with their conversations,

    Ian ate his cereal but glanced up at Mickey with a huge grin on his face. Mickey smiled back and pulled out a smoak. The guy next to him light it and Mickey’s eyes fell on Ian’s again. The next few weeks didn’t look so bad anymore. 


End file.
